A Healing Kind of Love
by RoseDare
Summary: Bella is broken after Edward leaves. She won't speak, and she wont eat. The only thing that seems to make her better, is being around the pack. Slowly she starts to feel again, but she's scared. Scared because a man named Sam is pushing her to love again. To love truly, healthy. Will she trust him? Will she trust herself and live out the most passionate love story ever told?
1. Prologue

Prologue:

I watched him as he slowly lowered to the ground, and wrapped his large, warm hands around me. I felt safe in the confines of his arms, but I was too far gone to feel any sort of contentment.

He had left me.

He had left me, and now I was alone.

Something whispered in my ear, maybe a voice, but I wasn't sure. Darkness threatened to crash over me, but I fought it. If I slept, I might see him. I might see those eyes, those lips telling me that I wasn't his one and only. That I was nothing.

So instead of feeling, instead of thinking- I shut down into myself. My jaws were no longer clenched, or shaking from the chattering of my teeth, instead they lay in my mouth limp. I had nothing to say. I had nothing to say to anyone.

The trees parted in front of me, and lights swarmed my vision. Red and blue flashed angrily at me, and I had to close my eyes to shield me from the pain.

The warm arms left me, and something soft touched my ear. Now, I was in smaller, and shakier arms. They weren't hot like the others.


	2. Chapter One

_Hey! Quick little note-this takes place after Edward leaves. I sped up the process for Jake in which he phases to the day he sees Bella get carried back with Sam. The event of seeing her so broken is what sped up the process for him. _

_Also, Bella is in a much deeper 'depression' at Edward's absence. She hasn't been eating, and has completely stopped speaking. This causes her to feel isolated and weak._

_See you at the end!_

Chapter One:

He was looking at me with big brown eyes. Those brown eyes mirrored him back, I knew, in a blank stare.

I wasn't trying to be difficult. I wasn't trying to hurt him. But something inside me wouldn't let me speak. It was like a switch had been flicked, and taken everything with it.

"Bells. Come on sweetheart, just eat something."

He lifted a spoon filled with broth to my lips, but all I could do was wait for him to lower it.

"Come on, your scaring me. Please baby, for me."

It had been three weeks. To the day since he had left me in that forest. Originally, I couldn't even move I was so gone.

An outsider would probably think I was as bad as it could get. But they were wrong. This was actually progress.

I was aware of the situation. I wasn't in my head. I knew what he wanted, and I wanted to do it. But I just couldn't. Why couldn't anybody understand that?

Charlie sighed, and relented. He dropped the spoon back into the bowl, and kept his eyes in his lap.

This was every day. And every day I wanted to wrap my limp arms around him, and tell him I'd be okay.

"I don't know what to do anymore." He murmured.

My eyes widened. Was he going to send me away? Was he finally done with me?

"You just aren't getting better." He looked back at me and ran the back of his palm across my cheek. "What did that boy do to you?"

What did he do to me? He left. He changed me forever by showing me all the wonders and terrors of life, and then left me to deal with it. My belly ached from the intense fear that was constantly choking me. Victoria would come back. She would come back, and I couldn't defend the people I loved.

That was my hell.

He sat back with me against my bed, and rubbed his face.

The fear was only half of what paralyzed me. The other half, was the fact that I'd lost a family, and what I thought, was the love of my life.

"I've been talking to Renee." The way he spoke, was almost like he was talking to someone in a coma. I guess he wasn't that far off. "She wants to take you home. Thinks that you need to be with your Mom." He choked out a small cough of emotion. "I've tried to be there for you. But maybe I'm not what you need."

My fingers twitched, and I covered his hand with my small fingers.

I had lost a lot of weight. Looking at myself, I always was a little taken aback by how shallow my face was, how thin my hands were.

He sucked in his lips, and grabbed my hand over his with a firm squeeze. "I know you're in there sweetie. I know it. I just don't know how to get you back."

I turned my neck so I could look at him fully.

He gave me a small sad smile. "Just tell me what to do. Do you want to go to Florida?"

The wait went on forever. I tried to scream at him- tried to beg him to let me stay. But all that I could seem to do, was stroke his fingers.

This man, he was so strong. So amazing. If I could talk, that's what I'd tell him.

A shrill ring interrupted both our thoughts.

"Damn." Charlie grumbled and pulled at his chin. He got up, and grabbed the phone next to my bed.

"Swan's."

I rolled my head, and looked out at the day.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'll be in soon. Just wrapping up. Yeah. Okay. Okay bye."

I felt his hand give mine a final squeeze, before it slid out.

"I have to go. I'll be back around ten. I ordered pizza for you. It should be here around six." He leaned down, gave me a final kiss on the cheek, and left the room.

I knew what he was playing. I'd have to get up and answer the door when the pizza guy came. I'll admit it-he was smart.

I watched as his car left the drive and give a short honk sent to me.

I wished he wouldn't leave. Not that I loved watching him sit beside me slowly losing his mind-but that I was afraid of being alone.

After…he…left, Jake had stopped trying to see me- trying to talk.

I felt so alone.

Curling up onto my side, I closed my eyes, and burrowed into the pillow.

I missed him so much it hurt.

Charlie in the beginning had called him, drove over to the rez, done everything he could to get him back to me. But every time Billy blocked any communication.

And Sam. That was the only true passion I felt anymore. I felt unadulterated hate towards him. Whatever he had done, whatever he had said to Jake to make him abandon me, made me want to kill him.

I knew he was the one who had found me. And in a small part of my brain, I wondered why he even cared. Why he had taken the time to save me.

The phone beside my bed rang, and I ignored it as usual.

I listened to the ring echo, and looked at the Caller ID. It was an unknown number.

That's when the knock on the door sounded.

Drawing up my strength, I pushed myself up on my elbows, then my feet.

The door knocked again, and I felt a flicker of irritation. If I could have, if it was possible, I would have yelled at them to hold the hell on.

Walking down the stairs was difficult, but I managed it by holding onto the rails.

Oh great. The genius had found the doorbell, and was now jamming it about a hundred times.

Since when were pizza guys so persistent?

Finally I got to the door, and swiftly opened it.

This was no pizza guy.

A large, russet skinned man soaked to the bone fell through the doorway, shaking, and bleeding.

I froze at first. Unsure what I was supposed to do-But I quickly snapped into action.

I closed the door, and rolled the body over, with a lot of difficulty.

Oh lord.

This was Paul.

I ran my hands down his cheeks, gently tapping him, desperately looking for some sort of response.

Oh my god, oh my god.

He groaned and rolled around on the floor. I searched for wear the blood was coming from. On his side, I found it. A large, thick cut was stretched around him, from his left collar bone, down to his lower back.

My head spun, and I rushed out to the bathroom for a towel.

I needed to call 911.

Snatching the phone from my bed, now finally silent, I dialed as I ran down stairs again.

My body was exhausted and trembling from the effort of moving, but I ignored it. I wasn't going to let him bleed out because of me.

"This is 9-1-1. What's your emergency?"

Remembering what I learned in school, I just set the phone down, knowing I couldn't speak, at Paul's mouth, so they'd hear the gasps. They could trace the location, and send help.

"B-Bella?"

A tear leaked out, as I pushed the towel on the wound to try to stop the bleeding.

That's when I realized he wasn't wearing anything from the waist up. His whole body was drenched, but not from rain, but from sweat.

"Bella…" He moaned as his whole body began to jerk.

I couldn't breath. My eyes were glued onto his wound.

The bleeding was starting to slow. How was that possible? I slowly lifted the bloody towel from him, and made the first sound I had in months.

A gasp.

His skin was moving. Slowly, but surely together.


	3. Chapter Two

_Sorry for the short chapter. Longer ones soon. Hope you like it! Leave a review please!_

Chapter Two:

I scrambled forward and laid my fingers onto the closing wound.

Below me, Paul's shaking was growing fainter and fainter, until finally, when the blood stopped pouring and the scar on his chest was puckered, the shaking stopped all together.

Now he laid quietly, his breathing growing deeper and slower.

_What was this?_

Outside the sirens were blaring towards the house and the screeching of wheels on the driveway alerted me that we were no longer alone.

What was I going to do? How was I going to explain this?

A knock on the door sounded, quickly followed by the rushing of footsteps.

"BELLA!? Bells?" Charlie stormed in with the paramedics on his sides.

He looked me over, and paled at what he saw.

His daughter was crouched over an unconscious man, soaked with blood.

I looked down at myself, and felt a strange detachment. Usually, I felt nauseous at the slightest glimpse of blood. But now, I was just too overwhelmed and freaked out to comprehend.

Paul was starting to come to, as Charlie heaved me up onto my feet. My body dripped as the towel fell from my hands to the ground.

The men swarmed him, and Charlie pulled me aside. They all were trying to ask me questions, but I couldn't hear them.

I focused on Charlie's mouth, and his lips moved fast and with passion. He was yelling.

Seeing my blank stare, he called for one of the paramedics.

My body was touched, prodded and shoved, but my eyes remained on the figure on the ground, slowly waking up.

Paul wasn't a friend of mine. He wasn't even a acquaintance.

The last time we had met, he had been six years old and as being younger than me and Jacob- we both bossed him around. He had a mouth on him, but had always been a wirey little thing.

But looking at him now, you could tell he had grown into a man. His muscles were wide, his body was strong and hard—far too mature for a kid.

The blood on my hands was starting to seep through the haze my brain wafted through, and I could smell the coppery scent in my nostrils.

"Bella? Bells?" Charlie's voice was coming back and I focused in on him, nodding gently, trying to reassure him that I wasn't going to pass out.

"Bella. Thank god. Are you hurt? I got a call in the minute-"

"Sir, I need you to back up. I think she may be in shock. I need to check her for injuries or brain damage."

I shook my head, and looked back towards Paul.

He was sitting up now, and looking down at himself, eyes wide. I shoved through the mob surrounding both of us, and looked down at him.

"Bella?" He whispered.

I dropped to my knees and put my hands to his side, looking at him.

His skin had moved. I wasn't crazy. Right? I wasn't crazy.

"Bella, you-"

"Miss. Swan! I'm afraid I need to look you over." The same man as before, grabbed my arm and hauled me back to the door.

My eyes were glued to Paul as he got slowly to his feet, and gasped out towards me. His hand was outreached, half to stabilize his wobbly legs, and half reaching out towards me.

"Bella! Don't…"

I was pushed out the door, and onto a stretcher.

No. I needed to talk to Paul.

I fought against the pull of the mans hands, but he simply restrained me.

"Miss. Please take a seat. Miss."

"Bella! Sit down!"

Charlie's voice echoed out from the living room, demanding I cooperate.

I numbly sat down, and strained my neck towards Paul. He was up now, completely awake, and I could hear him yelling for a phone, and to talk to me.

"I need to talk to Bella. Where is my phone?! I need clothes…I need a phone!"

My chin was propped up, and the man took my vitals, checked some responses, and finally deemed me not about to fall over.

I moved to get up.

"Hey there Miss. You need to get cleaned up."

I looked at him then. Cleaned up? Seriously.

There a was a man, inside my house, who was bleeding to death and now they-

"Chief Swan. My name is Sam Uley."

Oh fantastic. Who in the hell-

I turned to look at the new intruder inside my house, trying not to start throwing things at the lack of voice coming through my throat.

"Sir. This is all a big misunderstanding. That's pigs blood. Yeah, the boys thought it would be a funny joke… yes sir…I-"

His voice broke off as we made eye contact.

Paul's babbling faded, Charlie's angry growl dissipated, and suddenly there was only me, and him.

He looked at me through the door way, and time stopped.

I wasn't panicking. I wasn't rationalizing my fear or trying to fight my way to the scene of the crime.

His eyes met mine, and the world was quiet. His brown eyes, the color of good coffee and burning charcoal swarmed with what looked like a mix of awe and confusion.

Those lips, full and plump made me want to reach out and touch them, breathe into them. That nose, straight, centering around the most beautiful skin, was that of a mans. His whole body was.

I wanted him. I wanted him to touch me.

"Miss! You really need to clean up."

The warm glow snapped back to me like a popped bubble. For the second time that day, noise fluttered back into my ears.

And for the second time, I was thrown back before I was ready.


	4. Chapter Three

_Sorry for the long wait! This chapter was originally about twice as long, but I think it works better like this. And hey, that means sooner update for you guys! Leave me reviews, they make me happy. _

Chapter Three:

The paramedics left after determining I wasn't going to drop dead any second and after giving Paul and Sam a thorough talking to about their little prank.

Charlie was beyond mad. Not at me. No, he never directed anger towards me now—just in case I shattered like a doll. No, instead his rage was directed at Sam.

"Do you have any idea of the time you wasted? Or the panic that you spread? Bella is delicate Sam! Do you really think this outing from you two won't affect her? Are you serious?"

Sam wasn't looking at Charlie as he ranted. Instead his eyes followed me as I slowly mopped up the blood on the floor with a rag. He had been watching me like that since that weird warm moment between us. In my head I was already rationalizing it.

It was the sun. It was the after effects of adrenaline in my bloodstream.

There was a perfectly understandable reason to why I desperately, for those few seconds, wanted to reach out to him.

I had to believe that. Because honestly, the vampires in the world were enough to shut me down. What would another mystical creature do to me? I didn't want any more excitement.

"Mr. Swan, I must apologize again. It wasn't anyone's intention of traumatizing your daughter. But she isn't hurt. Please realize no one has touched her."

"No one's touched her!? Seriously Sam? Look at her. Does she look perfectly fine to you?"

His eyes, having already been on me, twitched slightly in agitation.

"She looks ready to heal Charlie. If we let her. I'm not a Cullen. I will not take responsibility for their mistakes. Especially Edward."

I gasped, dropping the soaked towel, into the sink. I had walked over there during their argument to rinse off as much as I could before I set it in the washer, but now it lay splattered against the dull metal.

His name seemed to reverberate off of my chest, and my arms seemed to lock down for impact.

Charlie fumed.

"How…DARE you, say that name in my home."

Sam stood his ground, and locked his jaw.

"I apologize sir. I think I'd better go." He tilted his head slightly to Charlie, then started out.

When he passed by the kitchen, he paused, turned, and looked at me with smoldering eyes.

"Bella." He took my limp hand, still covered in blood, wiped away a small area to expose my pale skin and kissed the back of my palm.

When he released me, my hand fell back slowly, and I noticed resistance from under my fingers.

A piece of paper.

Charlie huffed angrily and seeing my shell shocked expression, misreading it, he came over to the sink, and gently shoved me away.

"I got this Bella. Why don't you go out for some air?"

That was generally his go to with me. Never did he tell me to go to bed, or to sit down. Probably because he felt one of these days, I was going to take a seat and never get back up.

So, because for some reason I didn't understand, I took my chance to escape and walked towards the door.

As my hand closed over the knob, I heard Charlie's washing stop, to watch me in wonder as for the first time in two months, I actually went outside by myself. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

The wind hit me first and I let it curve over my body, as I carefully unwrapped the paper in my hands.

It was a sticky note from inside the house and inside I read the four scratched words.

_Jacob's. Three o'clock. Talk. _

Woah. Wait. He wanted me to talk to Jake? Why? Jake had stopped talking to me. He had made it very clear I was no longer his problem.

I crumbled up the paper, and let it drop to the ground, watching it skitter away.

I wouldn't go. I couldn't go.

The fear inside me swelled up. If this was a trick—if Sam was dragging me out there to get laughed at…

No Bella. Think about this logically.

He probably wanted to talk about Paul. Why he had stumbled onto my doorstep with a wound that would have killed any normal man, but seemed to heal itself.

That's when something clicked inside me.

Oh god. This is more supernatural stuff. This stuff wasn't human.

Could I afford to mix with more of the un-normal?

No. I couldn't. I wouldn't go.

There. It was decided then.

I would forget about this. I would move on, and pretend that Paul and his buddies simply gave me an all to realistic prank.

I almost threw in the towel at that moment. I almost just walked back into my safe house, curled up on my bed, and gone right back to how things were before. I could compart metalize.

But something held me back.

My brain screamed at me, my heart yelled that I was making a huge mistake…but my gut, my gut was poking at my insides-whispering that I needed to hear them out. I needed to open myself to him.

Woah there. Him? Like Sam? I didn't even know him! All I knew was that he was responsible for whatever had taken Jake away from me.

He took my chance at life away.

Yeah. This was his fault.

And to hell with letting him win. To hell with not showing up and letting him think he'd won.

Over my dead body.

I'd go to Jake's alright.

Hell, I was invited.

I swiveled on my heel, looking at the clock once I stormed back inside.

It was eleven. I had some time.

My stomach was turning, like it suddenly realized, "Hey, wait, there's nothing in here! Mayday! Mayday!"

I walked past Charlie, still fuming, threw open the fridge door, and scoured it's contents.

"Uh? Bells?" Charlie was watching at me, with barely restrained hope.

I looked at him then. And sent him a quick nod.

He choked back a small sob. His eyes welled with emotion.

"Hungry Bells?"

Damn straight I was hungry. I nodded again.

He snapped into action, and quickly went for the strawberries in the bowl beside the cabinet.

"Here!" He pushed them towards me, and without pausing, I dug in.

Damn. I was starved.


	5. Chapter Four

_Sorry for such a tiny chapter—I have a lot of this story written, but Sam's POV's tend to be shorter. More coming soon. Love you guys. Leave me review. More reviews=bigger chapter. _

Chapter Four:

**SPOV:**

When I touched her, the pull screamed. I wanted to wrap my fingers around her wrist, and run my nails up her arm, and envelop her in my chest.

But her eyes, so deep and the color of a hot cup of coffee, had watched me in awe, and then confusion.

I let my fingers slip through hers, leaving the small note in her palm.

I could practically feel the waves of emotion rolling off of both them as I left the house.

Charlie, was close to taking the gun from his belt, and firing off a few rounds at my feet. Which I could understand.

If what I said had been true, and Paul had just been joking with Bella, it would be probably the most horrifically insensitive thing ever done.

But it wasn't the truth.

There was no prank. Bella and I both knew that, along with a recuperating Paul.

The only difference was that Paul and I understood what happened. Bella was still in the dark.

When we had connected, when the light had shone thru both of us, and our souls intertwined, I was shocked, taken aback.

When I carried her from the woods, nothing had happened. I had found her—soft, crying, and numb. There had been no spark, no imprint.

How could this have happened?

As alpha I needed to have the answers. I needed to be able to sit down with my pack, and tell them all that had happened.

But as it was, all I knew was that Bella and I were now connected deeply, thru no want of my own, and Paul had been attacked.

There are very few things strong enough to penetrate our skin.

I've seen fire do the job, but that was not the case with Paul.

This was a vampire attack.

After I got Paul back to the Rez, I had set him away from the rest of the pack to talk to him face to face about the encounter.

He was scared. He was so young.

"Paul, look at me. Tell me what you saw."

He looked down at his bare feet, slightly shaking.

"There was a…a woman leech at the perimeter. I let out the warning, but she crossed it and lunged for me."

As a friend, I wanted to reach out and rub his back, telling him to calm himself. But as a leader, as a man, I kept my face hard, but open.

"I tried to get her, but then this black leech came, they hit me from both sides. I tried to fight back…but I couldn't."

I didn't blame him for his fear. He hadn't actually had a encounter with a vampire yet. This was all so new to him, only having shifted a month after Jake.

"I guess they got to me. I blacked out, and when I came too, I was at Bella's."

I nodded, holding up a hand.

"Did you say anything to her, did she see anything?"

"She saw me heal."

"Christ."

I massaged my shoulder, thinking. If she had seen the wound close and stop bleeding, she had to know something was up.

The note I had given her originally, was to apologize, and to explain the tug she now felt towards me.

But now…now I had a far different task. I had to make sure that she understood what she saw.

This wasn't going to be easy.

I knew that she hated me for losing Jake. I knew that she blamed his vanishing act at me.

I also knew that she was going to have to get the fuck over it.

I didn't have time to deal with her whiny little attitude. She wasn't speaking, fine for me. It was just one less thing to worry about.

Some of the pack thinks an imprint is where you fall deeply, and irrevocably in love with another. But that isn't the case. The truth is, an imprint is beyond that.

It's where two souls, destined for each other, melded.

I knew I was eventually going to love her. But that didn't mean I wasn't going to fight it.


End file.
